The Gordian Knot
by xX-KiryuSama-Xx
Summary: Eight Destined children are plunged into a world of digital adventure with Tai leading the way. With the fate of the two worlds resting on their shoulders, Tai is about to realize that sometimes your best isn't enough. Some will have to sacrifice for others to live.


**Genres: Adventure/Romance**

**Warnings: Un-Beta'd, Character Death, Digimon Adventure 01 timeline, lack of understanding of soccer, Shoenen ai/ Yaoi (later)**

**Parings: YamatoxTaichi, hinted JoexMimi, slight SoraxTaichi (mainly one-sided)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This lofty piece of work belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo**

**A/N: Hi This is my first digimon fic. Hope you like it. In this fic I'm going to dig deeper than what is in the series. It will be a lot darker than the anime. Enjoy:) **

**Sorry I had to re-edit this chapter, because of the tiny mistakes:)**

Chapter 1: *~*The Soccer Tournament*~*

"Summer camp!" Tai shot up from the upside down lounging position he was currently in to look straight at his mom. He had been watching some show about lost treasure, when his mom's outrages suggestion woke him up from his TV daze.

Summer camp. Get real.

"Yes Tai. I believe it'll be a great experience for you." His mother strolled back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, but Tai met her half way.

"But what about Kari, who will watch her." Two tanned arms were swinging frantically back and forth. Okay, so he knew Kari could practically raise herself, but it was still an argument.

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and I'll be here too." His mother made another attempt to get into the kitchen. Unfortunately, her son beat her too it purposefully stepping in her way.

"Okay, but…but…" Tai had to think. What's the best excuse to get him out of this nightmare come true? Summer Camp meant no TV. No ice cream. His life would be ruined.

"No buts Kamiya Taichi." The boy cringed at the use of his full name. So she was serious. Letting out a sodden sigh he dragged his body back to the couch, the show already looking boring. Summer Camp, Huh? It could be fun.

"You might even make new friends."

Or a complete and total nightmare. He loved making new friends an all, but the last thing he needed was some stuck up jerk hanging around him. Shaking his head, he turned off the TV. The mood already spoilt by his ever so doting mother. Tai headed towards his bedroom. He could mope in there. Alone…in solitude.

"Oh Tai" The woman glanced over her shoulder, keeping eye contact with her son. She nearly shook her head when catching sight of Tai's brooding demeanor. Kids and their dramatics. "Tell Kari it's time for dinner."

"Uh-huh, right." The boy trudged to his room, meeting his little sister halfway. It would be more befitting if she was the older one. No offense to himself, or anything, but Kari was so mature and he was just…Tai. Not like there was anything wrong with being him. It was just backwards. Definitely not the same dynamic Matt had with his brother.

Kari looked up. "What's got you down?" She was curious why her brother would be wearing such a "My world's falling apart" face. It was a little over the top, if not a bit comedic.

"Nothing." Tai grumbled. "Oh and mom says it's dinner time soo…"

Kari immediately picked up the hint. Her young face breaking into a smile. "…I'll race you to the table." Darting past Tai, she mustered all her efforts to win. Sadly, her short legs couldn't outrun Tai's longer ones. Second place is always good, even if it was out of two.

Dinner went smoothly. No complaints from anyone, and with Kamiya-san's outlandish cooking that was a miracle in itself.

"Don't forget to do the dishes." Kamiya-san called out to her son.

"Yeah, got it" He always had to do these dishes. Can't she see he was trying to make a big deal out of this whole camp thing? Tai spent a good twenty minutes on the plates. When he deemed himself finished he headed back to his room, flopping on his bed.

Tai looked up from his bed, staring straight into the sandy eyes of his sister.

"So what's got you down?" She repeated the question from earlier. Kari looked at her moping brother, whose usually cheery face could be seen with an obnoxiously happy smile. Not that it was bad; it was just what she was used to.

"Summer Camp." Kari giggled, her cheeks puffing up at Tai's grumbled response. No surprise there, typical Tai. "Can't be that bad. Wish I could go." She offered.

Tai's bushy hair met the pillow as he dropped his head. Kari was right. Why complain. It was going to happen. It's not like he could escape through his kitchen window and hide out all summer. "Guess you're right." His gaze drifted out the window, paying particular attention to the setting sun.

"Summer camp, Huh." Could be fun.

"We're almost there, Tai." Why his mother felt the need to announce it every five minutes never got past him

The morning of his dreaded fate he had exhausted every possible tactic to avoid this…this…Summer Camp thing. He hid his mom's alarm clock. Which wasn't very smart considering his dad was almost late for work. He had sabotaged the shower, or at least he thought he did, but a missing shower curtain didn't really stop a person from taking one, no matter how awkward it felt. He even hid the keys, and himself, before his father fished him out.

Now he was trapped. Every minute that went by, every second was like an anguished cry. He was dying, suffocating. And no, he was NOT overreacting. This was the perfect amount of reaction for anyone in his situation. Not too much, not too little, just right.

"We're here." Yet another announcement. Tai straightened up a little, attempting to look out the window, but trying to use the least amount of energy. He had to conserve it for this hell. The camp looked kinda small, and the sun was sure to melt his face off like a popsicle, but it wasn't too bad…_yet_.

Getting out from the backseat, he trumped to the rear of the car, making a spectacle of opening the trunk. Yes he was still angry, and he had to make sure that his mother knew that.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you soon. Call and write often." His mom got back into the car, waving as she drove away. From this hell. To freedom.

Dragging his bags along he followed the signs were all his fellow prisoners would be.

He had to look at the positive side. Maybe it will be fun. Maybe all the camp leaders wouldn't give a crap what the kids do. They could run free, run wild. Maybe…

"Oh No!" That's when Tai heard it. A cry of help filled with more grief than him. He dropped his bags making his way to the distressed calls. Who was he to deny someone the need of his hand.

"Huh? hey Joe." Tai didn't expect to see the bluenette here. He actually didn't expect him to leave his house at all this summer. He always did think it was strange that Joe had blue hair, in a cool way "Need a hand." Joe seemed lost in the mass of bags he was attempting to carry.

"Yeah." The boy practically whined. "I think I pulled muscle, and I might have sprained an ankle." That's Joe for you. Now this is overreacting.

"So your parents tricked into coming to this prison too?" These bags were heavy. Tai heaved them over his shoulder. What did Joe have in here? Bricks?

"Actually, no, I volunteered to come. You know, to get into shape."

"This is summer Camp Joe, not boot camp"

"Yeah well..." Joe picked up the left over bags, strapping them to his back, "Thanks Tai."

A century later they finally reached the meeting place. Before Tai realized he forgot his bags. Shoot. He left, telling Joe he would be back in a bit.

"Mom's gonna kill me if I come back with zero clothes." Tai raced there. It felt like he was running the hundred meter dash. The options were clear, get clothes or get chewed out by his mother. So focused on his thoughts he rammed into another person, knocking both himself and his victim to the ground. Ouch.

"Hey watch it." Tai knew that composed voice anywhere. So Yamato a.k.a. "I'm too cool" Matt was here. That meant his dopey little brother was here as well. Okay so that was a little harsh, but he was in a bad mood. And anyway, he meant dopey in a good way. As in cute, dopey, little brother.

"Matt, you're here too?" Tai got up dusting dirt from his bottom before offering his hand to his falling comrade. They were both prisoners here, the way he saw it.

"What…ya." The boy nonchalantly took the offered hand, getting on his feet. Slightly taller than Tai, he turned making sure his companion was close by. "T.K. hurry."

"I'm coming. Wait up." A young voice shot back. T.K. came puffing in, his cheeks flushed red. "I'm here Matt." T.K looked up to his brother smiling; his bro was so cool.

"Hey little guy." Another voice broke him from his thoughts. Tai was here? He was like almost as cool as Matt.

"Hey Tai, and I'm not so little anymore. I've grown like 5 inches"

"Heh, guess not." Matt and T.K. what a pair. Almost makes him want too…

"So we should get going, right?" Darn Matt messing up his train of thought. If he wanted to play follow the leader fine, but Taichi is always in charge. "Ya, Joe here's too."

"No kidding." All three made the way back to the meeting place and this time Tai made sure he had his bags.

The camp rules were laid out. Breakfast at eight thirty in the dining hall. Supervised activities till four. After that it was free time and lights out at nine. "Wow that's later then my bed time." T.K piped up.

"Not too late," Mat bent down meeting his brother eye level, "You're in bed at eight, kido." He mussed his brother's hair, T.K frowning slightly. "No fair."

They were all about to head to their assigned cabins when they heard it.

"What no shopping centers, how will I ever survive?" That voice sounded familiar.

"Oh Mimi." That one too.

"Hey!" Tai looked at the direction of the voices. Looking first at a girl with a beanie "It's Sora," he then turned his hand, index figure pointing at another girl, this one clad in pink "and Mimi."

"It's rude too point Tai." The pink girl crossed her arms.

"Whoops, sorry." Everyone broke out into laughter. Tai knew for a fact that only person more upset about this whole summer camp scam was Mimi. Finally, someone to share in his suffering

They were about to head back, when one of the leaders made an important announcement.

An ice breaker.

Soccer. It was like war, but with a ball.

The whole camp was split into four teams. Two tournaments will take place and the team who wins will get extra dessert with their dinner.

Extra dessert was all the motivation Tai needed. He will make sure his team won. Yes, his team, because he was automatically the self-declared leader.

The first match was between his team and Akira's. Tai knew this kid from school and believe him when he says this guy was a total prick. A douchebag in the making.

He felt the heat of the angry sun beat down on his back as the camp leaders prepared to ref the game. Tai was prepared to fight for his dessert.

"Okay." A marooned haired lady came up to the middle of the field with the soccer ball in her hand. After explaining the soccer rules the game began.

The ball collided with Tai's head as he began the game with the first play. He bounded around Yuu, some kid on Akira's team and back passed it Joe who…missed the ball.

It wasn't that Joe had missed the ball. He was just so nervous with that round thing rocketing at him he had moved out of the way, unintentionally of course. The bluenette rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry Tai."

"I'm not." Tai looked where the voice was coming from and saw, with unabashed horror, as the ball fell into Akira's possession. That was bad. This was bad. It was only five minutes into the game and they were losing No thanks to…no, no he had to stay positive. It wasn't entirely Joe's fault. All they had to do was protect the goal that Mimi was currently guarding.

"Mimi!" The girl looked up at the shout of her name. Why were people screaming at her, couldn't they see she was sun bathing.

"Mimi! The ball!" That voice sounded a lot like Joe's. She leaned over a bit; the heat was really starting to get to her.

"Why is it sooo hot?" She lifted up her hat and stretched. That felt…wait a minute. Why was there a ball in her hat?

Great job Mimi!" And why was her whole soccer team running towards her?

Tai was happy, wrong, he was ecstatic. His team won the first soccer game one to zero all thanks to Mimi. Who knew she would be such a good goalie? He waved to the girl who was currently taking a break on the field. "Great Job!" The girl responded by waving her hat.

Tai sighed, sliding down on the browning ground. This poor grass was drier than him. He looked to see his next opponents facing the field. Sora's team. Grr. There's no way on hell his losing to her.

As the team entered the field Tai got up, ready to play some serious soccer. This would be the battle for first, so it was going to be tough, because Sora was on that team. And she was good at soccer. And cute too. Wait, no, just good at soccer, definitely not cute.

Worse still, was that Matt was on that team. He didn't play soccer, but he was athletic. But that was OK because he had Mimi who so far was a pretty good goalie even when she wasn't paying attention. He also had Joe and T.K who weren't good per se, but they had heart. And Tommy and Ai. They didn't talk much but they were good. And the rest of the kids…their names were forgotten. But as far as Tai was concerned he was never good with names to begin with.

Both Sora and Tai approached the middle of the field, where the referee stood with the ball. This was it. Win or die trying. Tai narrowed his gaze at Sora who returned the favor.

Now it's time for a little pre-game psych out, "Hey Sora." Tai called out in his most intimidating voice.

"Yeah Tai?" If Sora was shaken she didn't show it. Her team was gonna win. No questions asked.

"When we win I'll let you split a dessert." Tai smirked that was good, not too haughty, yet not too humble. The perfect balance.

"Fat chance." The girl countered "Cuz, my team's gonna win." Okay that irked him a little.

"In your dreams."

Then it was silent. Both teams watched mesmerized as the ball was thrown up in the air, slowly making its way down.

Too slow for Tai.

As soon as the ball hit the ground Tai was on it. Successfully getting it past Sora. No girl, especially not Sora, was going to best him at soccer.

But that's when trouble came, as in that's when Matt came to defend the ball. Tai, so caught up in his little victory, forgot he was defender.

It was a struggle match, so Tai had to take the best course of action. Pass it to his team mate or take a shot at the goal.

"Give up Tai. You can't get past me." Matt said in his ever calm voice.

Tai made his decision. Go for the gold. He pulled his leg back and kicked the ball between Matt's legs. The ball was flying towards the goal, where Izzy happened to be working on his computer.

"One more thing and…" The boy had been downloading a program on his computer unaware of the impeding danger.

"Izzy look out!"

"Stop the Ball."

Izzy didn't see the ball hurtling straight at him or hear the shouts, not until the ball smacked him in the face and landed in the net." Ow."

"Ya, thanks Izzy, you're the man." Tai was so happy he was jumping up and down. It was one zero and his team had the advantage. Yes. His team was beating Sora.'s

Sora crossed her arms. This meant war. "The games not over yet Tai." She turned her attention to Izzy. "And pay attention Izzy."

"Ok, wha!?" Izzy looked at his computer all his updates where gone. It must have been when Tai kicked the ball; it upset his computer. He narrowed his eyes towards the brunette. This did mean war.

The teams gathered back, exchanging quick looks filled with narrowing eyes and "I'm watching you" signs. Sora had to think fast. Maybe change her game strategy. Tai was tough competitor, but maybe if she could force him to…yes that would work.

"Hey Matt." The dirty blonde looked up to Sora a bored expression plastered on his face. Sheesh did have to be too cool to do everything. "Lay back and don't do anything until I give you the signal." Matt nodded.

Since Tai's team had scored the goal, Sora's team had the ball in play. They were on the offensive.

Sora dribbled the ball past the middle of the field, but Tai cornered her stealing the ball and taking up towards the goal. Hah, too easy.

Sora was trailing him, making sure to keep a couple of paces behind him, then-

"Now Matt." She kicked the ball between Tai's legs hurling it towards Matt who then kicked the ball forward to one of his opened team mates.

"Joe you have to defend the ball this time. Tai ran up calling to the boy who was currently having a terrible panic attack.

Joe saw the ball and braced himself. No, he was not going to run away this time. His team needed him. Squaring up he closed his eyes and out all his strength into kicking the ball.

"Joe!"

He heard it. Were those shouts of joy for his feats! The boy turned around a huge smile on his face. Yes he did it. Opening his eyes he expected to see joyous faces, grinning from ear to ear.

He had defended the ball right? So was everyone on his team so put out? More importantly why did everyone on Sora's team look...happy.

"Why Joe, why do you hate me?" He turned to see Tai's figure slumped on the grass his head bent over his knees. Joe froze, no he didn't. He turned slowly, carefully to see...to see…

That he had kicked the ball right into his team's goal. He grabbed his hair pulling at the roots before bowing his head. Why was he so unreliable?

It was a wasted effort and he had tried his hardest. The score was tied one to one and now Tai's team had possession.

Tai knew he now had to actually pass the ball after suffering that minor setback. This time he let Ai take possession of the ball, while he was trailing behind her. As Matt came to block her (As Tai knew he would) Ai backed passed it to him and Tai, passed it to Tommy, who was, making his way to score.

But the shot unfortunately was blocked by Izzy. The game went back and forth. Everything was still tied until the ball landed into T.K' s possession

Everyone held their breath and the watched the youngest with the ball. He alone would determine the fate of the game…

"Great game everyone."

"Ya, good play."

"Good game Sora"

Tai was fuming, no he was absolutely furious. The congratulatory remarks had gone unheard by him because he had lost. To a girl. To Sora. It wasn't even fair. It's not his fault his team was so...so...unreliable.

The brunette sighed heading towards his cell..er…cabin. The sun was setting, painting the horizon with warm tones of red, making the sky glow. "Wow." He had to admit being away from the city was kinda… nice.

"We soo whooped ya, huh Tai?" On second thought…

"Beginner's luck Sora. I'll beat you anytime, any day." He narrowed his eyes. Sora sometimes made his head spin. Why her? It couldn't be…

"Oh really Tai." Oh great, now Matt's here. "Cuz we sure beat your sorry butt." Oh and was that a smirk. How dare Ishida Yamato smirk at him.

But it was just game. Just soccer. Sportsmanship, that's what's really important.

"Next time you guys will be the one on the loser's table." So much for sportsmanship

"Oh yeah says who?" Matt _was_ smirking. Tai was just too fun to tease. He reacted aggressively to everything. A sure volcanic eruption. He was too headstrong for his own good. That will get him into trouble one day.

"Cuz I said soo."

"Real mature Tai." Sora couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sometimes Tai was too much.

"Whatever, I'm turning in early." Tai turned his back on both Sora and Matt, heading towards his cabin.

"Not staying for dinner?" Matt called out him. He watched the brunette shake his head in response. He'll get over it he usually does. He turned back around giving a cool smile to Sora, "Let's Go."

" 'Kay." Sora watched her friend head back to the cabins alone.

Tai slowly opened the wooden frame of the cabin door. Flicking the switch he listened to the hum of the fluorescent lighting. "Wow no jail bars." Quickly unloading his bags, he looked around. The cabin wasn't too small. It was quaint. Like a cottage in the woods.

He immediately climbed up to the top bunk, claiming it for his self. His other three roommates could duke it out for the positions of the other beds. Hmmm, it would be funny to see Joe try to beat Matt in fist fight. Most likely Joe would knock himself out before Matt even has a chance of landing a hit.

He almost snickered at the thought slowly quieting down as he looked towards the soccer field.

Soccer.

That stupid game was jinxed. Sora and Matt are so getting it next time when he gets the chance. Tai watched as the hills embraced the warm glowing sun. Exhausted, that's what he was. This was a long day.

He closed his eyes, his entire being already drifting off with the sandman.

First day of camp: tolerable at best.

*~*End*~*

****Notes: Everyone, except T.K and Kairi is two years older than they are in the Anime (If you want exact ages you my pm me :) And they're most likely going to spend about a year in the digi world (for the sake of the timeline)**

_***~*Edited January 5, 2013*~***_


End file.
